Just Fantasy
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: (In Modern Times) The Star Wars universe, set in modern New York. Amy Renning came to NY to find love. And what did she get? A cocky, determined man with a rough past. Anakin Skywalker. Is he Amy's version of Prince Charming? Or are their sudden feelings for each other just that? A fantasy? (Includes Obitine, Luxsoka/Rexsoka and Anidala/Anakin X OC).
1. Meeting

**Hey guys! Now, this was a random idea, one that got me thinking. And so, this was born.**

 **I have no idea if this will be a one shot or an actual story. If it's the second one, then I'm doomed! XD Because I have other stories I have to work on.**

 **So, I'll tell you guys after this. I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars at all. If I did, then Ahsoka wouldn't have left, Anakin wouldn't have turned bad, and everything will be alright in the galaxy. But I don't.**

 **I only own my brand new OC, Amy Renning. Her last name was created by a Star Wars Random Name Generator. The name kind of stuck. P.S.- That's what she looks like, on the cover.**

 **So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Amy Renning woke up from her alarm clock. She groaned. "Another morning, another long day." She stamped her hand on the clock beside her head; which made the blaring noise twice as annoying up close, and stopped the noise.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, getting the sleep out of them. She got out of her bed; quite reluctantly, and made her way around her small apartment room to get ready for a new week ahead.

As she did, she thought of something about herself. Amy was one for imagining fantasies.

She was someone that would rather live in the world of fiction. To see beautiful gardens with stone statues of angels and creatures littered among rows of pink roses and golden daffodils and lavender poppies. She was someone who thought of what her life would be like in a book, where she could have endless adventures, exploration, and excitement in her life. ' _That sure would be fun,_ ' she thought.

After pulling out a perfect outfit to go out with, brushing her tangled curly hair, and taking care of her hygiene needs, she smiled to herself through it all. Amy wasn't the kind of young lady to be a shopaholic (for clothes really), not all gushy over celebrites and young stars like every other girl in the world (she prefers the male characters in her books), and she especially doesn't get why people party all day and night only to get drunk and wasted. She rolled her eyes every time she thought of these things. ' _What a waste of time._ '

She looked over herself in the full mirror in her room one more time. Her mid-back length red brown hair with golden highlights. Hazel eyes. And plump pink lips. She wore a NYU shirt, with jeans, boots, and her most comfiest jacket ever.

After feeling satisfied with herself, she left and went to her small kitchen in her small apartment she rented with the small amount she got from getting a small job at Books a Million.

Amy lives in New York, _the_ New York, in New York City (yes, the one and only New York City).

But not for the grand sights (except for the gardens and parks to get cozy and read a book).

Not for the broad-way shows and endless shops (except on classic tales like Disney movie inspired plays and book stores and Starbucks).

And not to make it big in the Big Apple (except to be a bestselling writer of fiction books).

But to find love.

As she prepared and ate her breakfast, Amy grinned guilty to herself. I know. True love? Sounds corny, right? Well, to Amy, it was both corny. But it was also a mystery. One she wants to solve. Everyone in Amy's life has found their own version of true love. Her parents, her older siblings, her friends, everyone! Except her. Hearing tales of youngsters finding just that in the big city. So, she went to see for herself.

After finishing up and cleaning her dish, she grabbed her purse, her backpack, her jacket and scarf since it's turning Autumn over here, and her keys. She locks her front door and walked out of the apartment, down the streets of NY, and watches the leaves fly through the cool breeze. Amy stuffs her hands in her jacket and ignores the modern and focusues on the nature. The beauty. Something modern people take for granted. ' _And now, I'm starting to go crazy here._ ' She chuckled since she always talks to herself, in her mind or out loud.

But not everyone is normal. Even the craziest people are the best people.

As she walks to the university, which isn't far from her place, Amy thinks about that whole 'finding love' thing again. Would she ever find it? Would she meet the right person? Or was this all for nothing? ' _No, of course not! It's just going to take some time. Something like this doesn't happen overnight. Let alone in a day._ '

But maybe she was just kidding herself. As she walked, she passed several couples that were talking and laughing and sharing a kiss or two, Amy cringed and turned away quickly. She was getting closer to the campus as she stared at her sweet boots when she crashed into somebody.

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Amy slipped and was about to fall back and hit her head on the sidewalk when an arm grabbed her waist. She hugged onto whatever was keeping her steady. And when she looked up, she met a new face. It was a man. In his average twenties, like her, in dark brown and black clothing. With dark brown hair, fair skin, chiseled features, and piercing blue eyes. The right one had a scar run across it.

Up close, he was cute. Handsome even. Amy felt her cheeks redden.

"Uh … hi."

His lips twitched to a smile. "Hey yourself." He pulled her back up and swept her hands over her clothes to get the wrinkles out. "T – Thanks. For catching me." The man stayed there, watching her with an amused look. "It's no trouble. Especially since you bumped into me." Amy stopped and stared at him, shocked by what he just said.

"Uh, excuse me?"

He smirked. "You heard me. I'm not the one who wasn't looking where they were going." He was right about that. She bit her lip.

"That's true." He crossed his arms and she shifted her feet before facing him. "Then, I'm sorry … " he smirked more when she finished her sentence, " … that _you_ weren't looking where you were going either." His smirk faded, replaced with a gape. Amy smirked at him.

"Touche." She curtsied and he chuckled at it then mockingly bowed back. "So, uh, where are you heading off to?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" She asked curiously.

He grinned. "Well, you did bump into me. And I did save you from getting a nasty bruise. So, you owe me one."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You're a nosy one, aren't you?" He started to walk around her, making her both nervous and curious.

"Eh, you could say that. Now, where were you headed?" Amy crossed her arms, not willing to let this guy get to her.

"NYU. I'm a student there." He hummed to himself.

"NYU, huh? Interesting."

"And you? What's your story?"

"I have somewhere I need to be. In a few minutes, actually."

"Aren't you gonna be late?"

He shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I'm always late." Amy blinked, thinking, ' _Is he serious? He must be. And speaking of time –_ '

"Oh man! I have to get going! I'm going to be late too!" Amy got her things together and started running away, leaving the man where he was. ' _Oh wait! I didn't get to ask him for his name._ ' She halted in her tracks and turned back, calling out to him.

"Hey! What's your name?" She got some looks from bystanders. She chose to ignore them. So did he.

"Yours first!" Amy raised a brow at him.

"No, _you_ first!" Amy shot back.

"No, _you_ first!" He copied her. She groaned. Amy had to get going fast so she went first. "It's Amy Renning." The man looked kind of intrigued by it. Amy called back, "I did my part! Your turn!"

He grinned then called back, "Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." Amy was surprised. That was a name you don't hear every day. Amy still grinned and nodded.

"Keep your head up! Don't bump into anyone else on the way!" He called out as she walked away.

"Okay, I'll be careful, _mom_!" Amy called over her shoulder.

"Hey!"

She laughed at him, Anakin, and made a quick haste to the campus before she was late.

She thought back to Anakin's face and blushed as how close, and how cute he was.

Could he be that other someone she was thinking and hoping about?

She shook those thoughts aside so she could concentrate to getting to the school. For now, at least.

' _Well, at least this morning wasn't a total waste._ '

* * *

 **Now, as I said before, IDK if this will stay just a one shot or if this could be something more. So, please review or PM and let me know. I need your opinions!**

 **Cause I think I'll either have to do more one shots on these two or let it blossom into another long story. We'll see.**

 **So, you know the drill.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are not.**

 **I got that part from katierosefun. I love that girl! She's good at Star Wars fanfics! Check her out when you have the time.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	2. Satine and Starbucks

**Hey guys!**

 **It's late, I'm nervous as to how this turned out, and when the clock strikes 12, it will officially be my B-Day! Yay, or not?! I'm 50/50 on my B-Day this year, for personal reasons.**

 **And thank you all so much for reading this and favorite, follow, reviewing and all that good stuff! It means so much! :D**

 **Anyway, here we go. I do not own Star Wars TCW at all, only my OC's so please enjoy!**

* * *

Amy barely made it through the door to her first course of the day. She was sweating and panting, and her tight clothes made it twice as hard to relax. She found an empty seat in the middle row and got out her material; prepared to get started.

NYU wasn't Amy's first choice of college/university life. But, after deciding to move to NY because of the loves tales told of that happen in the big city, she also had to pick a school there too. And, since she already applied there and luckily got accepted (with a pretty good application) she chose NYU.

It was still her first year there and it was still so exciting. Hard working, tests and schoolwork of course, but still nice to see the beauty of the city. The campus wasn't bad either. She was also part of the undergraduate Creative Writing program. And taking a few more literature classes really helps her hone her writing skills. Like her first one that's just about to start.

Creative Writing; she was good at it. She liked it. It helped her express herself. That was the purpose of it. Like she decided the whole reason why she was there was to become a bestselling author; on fiction, fantasy, and romance. ' _Is it that obvious? Wow, I am pathetic. Women should think of prada bags, cupcakes, and that latest gossip on whose dating who. And I'm thinking talking to myself. Again. Great. Just great._ '

As class started getting underway and they were given another writing assignment, Amy got going. The topic was on describing the interactions between a man and a woman. ' _So basically, the topic is on couple interaction. Well, that's a tough one. Seeing as how I haven't been in a relationship in two years. Ugh, I'm getting old!_ '

However, Amy's mind lit up. She has met someone else that interaction was a definite good thing. She immediately went to writing like a madman.

The conversation. The gestures. The smirks. The grins. The eye contact. The closure. Not including how strange and odd it made her feel. Amy raised a brow to herself. Why is she writing about her encounter with – what was his name again – Anakin Skywalker when she could be writing on someone else? Like her parents? Or her friends and their boyfriends? Or someone else? Why him?

"Why him?" She whispered ghost-like to herself. She looked out the window to her left and saw the leaves falling gracefully, wondering where Anakin was and if he made it to his destination. She shook her head, trying to get her inspiration back on paper and pen. Why was she caring about a stranger that she just met on the sidewalk?

She asked herself that as she just finished, got up and handed the paper to the professor who nodded back gratefully and she took her things and walked out quietly to not disturb the others working still. ' _Thank the Lord for making walking out of class with no trouble a privilege!_ ' Of course, that's university life for you.

As Amy walked down the hallways, stone and glass in one, she saw familiar faces passing by like Satine Kryze, who was visiting from D.C. And was good friends with some of the professors here. She was a former professor on Public Economics and Finance here and is now a woman of politics. She dreamed of neutrality and peace. That was a dream worth achieving and Amy admired her strong mind and vision of a world that could be that, one day.

She spotted Amy. "Amy? Amy Renning, right?" Amy stopped. "Um, yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. But your professors speak highly of you. Especially Professor Organa. Your essay on the economy going back to their natural roots was quite fascinating."

Amy's eyes balled out. _The_ Satine Kryze viewed her work? Amy's writing skills were good; she admitted. But she didn't think she was _that_ good.

"Really? Um – oh my God – um, thank you! It – that means a lot coming from you."

"Eh, not really. I mean, I believe in neutrality. Doing things the old fashioned way is what older folks think."

"Yes. But the older folks are the wisest of them all. My parents always tell me that." Satine smiled. She was beautiful, with her blonde locks and blue eyes. She was striking in her business attire.

"Of course. Back to your essay, it was delightful. Though, you did seem rusty in some parts." Amy sighed from the fact. It was true. She was still getting used to writing on a new professional level. No matter how hard she tried in and out of school, she still had a long way to go. "I know. I've got a long way to go."

"Well, I'll be in New York for quite a while. I'll be walking around the school if you ever need someone to help you out. That is, if you're interested." Satine spoke with temptation. She was tempting her.

' _Hey, she's offering! And, your professors do speak highly of her. She's an icon. The spitting image of fineness and integrity. Say yes or as your conscience, I will strangle your brain until it turns to brain mush!_ '

Amy smiled. "When are you available?"

* * *

A few days have passed and things have gone the same way.

Which means same classes, same hard schedule, and same routine. Amy still went to Satine whenever they both had the time and worked on her writing. During the course of the week, Amy has learned several things about the political lady. She has two siblings. She believes in non-violent action. And she has friends in the Senate.

Satine was currently out meeting someone. Who, Amy couldn't say. But judging by the shine in her eyes and her smile, it was a friend. A close one, maybe.

There were so many students out in the halls and outside and she still had twenty minutes left before her next class so she went out. The area was stone walls, glass windows, and green flora and fauna turning new shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Amy wandered around, until she saw a nice spot under the tree. She made herself comfortable, pulling out a copy of _Sex and the City_.

Hey, it was a classic movie. It was funny, classy yet had a touch of feminine. Besides, she already watched the movie with her sister one too many times.

Amy enjoyed the few sun beams shining on the leaves, making the colors pop out above her. Fall was coming and she enjoyed every moment of the warmth while it lasted. However, her mind wandered back to Anakin. Again. She couldn't help it. There was something about him that made her interested.

His voice, crisp and amused.

His presence, her stomach twisted when he circled around her.

His eyes, staring at her and making her blush.

Amy turned away from those thoughts and saw something from across the street. It was a coffee shop. A Starbucks. ' _A frappuccino does sound pretty good right now._ ' She check her phone. She still had a good fifteen minutes left. She gathered her things, ran as fast as she could across the streets and right up to the front door of the small shop.

Amy saw the place wasn't that crowded, with a cozy atmosphere to it. She walked up to the counter and was ready to order.

When she got her stuff, she paid the cashier and turned around just to have everything splatter all over the place. That got everyone's attention. There was foam, and coffee, and a big puddle forming fast under their feet, making the other slip and hit their bottom. Amy's purse fell down too. Her eyes popped out when she saw who it was.

"Ugh. Here we go again," Anakin muttered, trying to get up, but the puddle kept making him slip over his own two feet. "I thought I said no more bumping into anyone else." Amy raised a brow to him. "Yes, well, we've already met. Or have you already forgotten?" She asked him while lending out her hand for him. "I didn't forget. I just – " he took it, gripping it like a lifeline " – was lost in thought. Or from impact." He got pulled up, though she struggled cause Anakin wasn't as light as a feather.

"Impact, probably. And you owe me a frappuccino." Anakin shot her an annoyed look, one that surprised her a bit. "And you've got it all over your clothes."

"My clothes? You should see yours." He grinned when she looked down to see he was right. Her shirt was stained and it was starting to show her bra. Amy blushed beet red. "Oh my God!" She covered it up as best as she could.

But Anakin could slightly see it. He was trying his best not to point it out, or grin at how flustered she was. But Amy was embarrassed as the others in the room could start to see it too. So, he would prefer if he just tease her himself rather than the whole viewing public. Even if it was only 10 people. He shrugged his jacket off and covered her in it. It looked big on her. And kind of adorable.

"Go to the bathroom and clean up. I'll handle this," he motioned to the mess. Amy nodded, smiling gratefully at him. She went to the ladies room. When she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she was a mess! Her T-shirt was brown and white smudges around her middle area to the top of her skinny jeans. She grabbed a ton of paper towels and used soap and hot water to get the stains out. Now, all there was left was a faint brown stain. She sighed, blowing a stray hair strand out of her face. She took some extra paper towels, in case Anakin needed some to wipe off the mess on his clothes.

After feeling satisfied with her work, she hugged Anakin's jacket; which was warm and smelled just like him which was heat, soap, and – _oil?_ She hugged it some more and walked out. Anakin just paid the cashier and got Amy's order, spilled free, in one hand with her purse in the other. The mess was being mopped up as we speak. He motioned his head to the door and Amy walked out the front door first, Anakin following suite.

"One frappuccino for the lady." He grinned and handed her the cold drink. "Thank you." Amy took it and smiled, before shifting his jacket around a bit. "And thank you, for the jacket." She was glad the people only saw her in the huge thing instead of her bra. "No problem." Then there was silence. Neither had a thing to say. It was weird, considering that both of them had something to say to the other ever since the last time – _first_ time they saw each other.

Finally, Amy spoke. "I got you these – to clean up." Her hand automatically snapped up to present them to him. He looked kind of taken back by the gesture. But, he accepted them and wiped his collared shirt from the stain. Amy noticed how he dressed. He looked like a high school teacher. "So, you're a teacher, huh?"

Anakin stopped wiping his shirt and looked at her, confused. "What?"

"The getup. Either it's that or you're a formal kind of guy." Anakin looked even more confused when a amused grin broke out on his face and he laughed out loud. That made Amy jump back and Anakin was cracking up. What did she say? "What's so funny?" She sounded kind of annoyed.

"That – that you think – that I'm a – oh man!" He kept laughing and Amy was getting impatient. She crossed her arms, gripping her drink. "Well, answer the question!" Finally, Anakin stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of his eyes from all the laughing. "I'm not a teacher. I'm a teacher learner." Amy was shocked.

"A what?"

"A teacher learner. You know, someone who stays in the back of a class and watches and learns how to be a teacher. It's like being a stalker." Amy raised her brow at what he just said. "Well, except when you check out young innocent girls at night and you plan on seducing them." Anakin smirked. Amy gaped and she felt her face heat up and her heart rate accelerate. She thought she would faint.

"You had better not have said what I think you just said," she warned him. Stalkers were not her favorite subject.

"Oh, I did." Amy showed a grossed out facial expression. "What? It's true!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever. Can I have my purse back, please?"

"Only if you give me back my jacket." He raised his brow and grinned. She hugged it again. Her shirt felt dried but she wasn't sure if her bra was still showing. She'd rather not have all of NYU to see her like this.

"No." She grinned and walked back a few steps. Anakin smirked a bit. "No?" He mirrored her movements when he sprang on to her. She yelped but jumped out of the way. Amy was trying to keep her beverage from falling. Anakin turned swiftly back when he did it again and she narrowly missed him again. Anakin was kind of enjoying this. Though Amy both felt the same and yet, it felt weird. She was getting along way too well with this guy. Was this going too fast? The normality of it wasn't there. That was odd.

Just when she thought he missed her again, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gotcha!"

She yelped.

"Hey, careful! There are people present!" Anakin chuckled at her when he carefully pulled his jacket off so the drink wouldn't spill again. His hands traveled past her ribs. Amy bit her lip so she wouldn't slip up. He put it on at last and saw Amy's shirt, stained but not too revealing. "See? You're fine. No worries." He still grinned at how she reacted.

"It was not funny!"

"It kinda was."

Amy snatched her purse back but Anakin's eyes spoke mischief and amusement. Amy's lips started to curve up. She could get used to staring at them. "Okay, I guess it was kinda funny." Anakin adjusted his jacket more. "So, where do you go to teach-learn and stuff?"

"And stuff?" She shrugged. "Um, Coruscant High. It's somewhere down there. Down a few streets. And speaking of," he checked the watch on his wrist and he frowned, "I have to get going. Class starts up again in five minutes."

"Oh snap! Me too!" Amy was a bit disappointed. She really wanted to have more time to hang out with him. Anakin noticed it.

"Hey. A few friends of mine are getting together over for lunch this weekend. I was wondering … if maybe you'd like to come too?" Amy quirked her brow at the question. "Or not?" Amy considered her options. Spend the weekend by herself, cozy up on the couch with a book and a blanket or spend it with Anakin and his friends that she has never met before? What if they didn't like her? What if she was out of place there? However, Anakin would be there to have her back in case.

"Sure. That sounds nice."

Anakin smiled, a pleased smile on his face. "Then, I'll see you there. Saturday at 2, the fifth house on Madison Avenue."

"But it's in the Upper East Side. That's like up in Manhattan."

"I know. Anyway, I'll see you there!" Anakin waved at her and ran away, leaving her there, watching his retreating form.

Amy stayed there, like time stood still, until she realized that she would soon be running late to class. Again. She chugged her drink down as she crossed the streets back to campus, nervous and excited about Saturday.

About seeing Anakin again. And his friends for the first time.

' _Oh boy. Can't wait._ '

* * *

 **Now, I tried to make this less cliche. If it's not then oh well, then I will edit this up.**

 **Anyway, you know the drill. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
